gundam_fanon_hexia_zombieassassin0vfandomcom-20200213-history
McGillis Fareed
McGillis Fareed is a member of the Gjallarhorn Inspection Bureau in season one of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS and is a member of the Gjallarhorn Seven Stars (Fareed Heir) in season two. He later adopted the alias Montag (モンターグ Montāgu?) to achieve his goals of exposing the disorder within Gjallarhorn. About two years later, he had usurped Iznario Fareed's position as head of Fareed Family and became the leader of the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet. He eventually acquired and piloted the ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael, the mobile suit of Gjallarhorn's founder, Agnika Kaieru, to assert his legitimacy as leader of Gjallarhorn. See Mortuus for other information on McGillis. Personality & Character McGillis Fareed is polite, courteous, and can be considered even charming, but he can be very serious about his work, which makes him seem cold-hearted to those who don't know him personally. He is analytical and thoughtful, and usually more reserved and serious than his friend and partner, Gaelio Bauduin, but he will have an occasional cheeky smile, usually when he sees a "worthy" foe, and does have a sense of humor. He has a habit of fiddling with his bangs when he thinks. He also seems to care about people he knows. McGillis isn't the type of person to just accept things as they are and believe what everyone says; he is known to be very fastidious and will get down to the truth using what he's got. He has a habit of picking the strand of hair that hangs in front of his face and toying with it in his right hand when he is calculating or thinking critically. He also shows a soft spot for children such as Biscuit's sisters and his fiancee, Almiria. He is among the few members of Gjallarhorn who is aware of the organization's deterioration due to ongoing corruption among members. He wishes to reform the organization so as to get rid of the corruption. To do so, he begins to don a wig and a mask to hide his identity and seeks Tekkadan's help, supplying them with weaponry using his connection to the Montag Company. However underneath his professional demeanor is a man who is willing to do anything in order to attain absolute power. He had masked his true nature from many of his close friends and colleague for many years without them ever knowing who he truly was as a person. McGillis' childhood has instilled in him that only the strong survives while the weak can only submit to the strong. Thus for most of his life, McGillis sought to attain the absolute pinnacle of power he could find; Gundam Bael, the most powerful symbol of Gjallarhorn and the soul of Agnika Kaieru, the founder of Gjallarhorn. Due to his power hungry nature, McGillis did not see any personal value in positive emotions such as love, trust, and friendships. He did however see those emotions as useful tools for him to use against his colleagues, manipulating them to help him further his own agenda. Despite this, he does feel some genuine remorse for his actions particularly betraying Gaelio. In a sense, he is the series' anti-villain, someone who has heroic goals, yet carries it out using non-heroic ways such as starting a coup d' etat and planning the deaths of his friends. Rustal comments that McGillis is hypocritical in his plan to reform the obsolete ways of Gjallarhorn yet have to rely on the organization's legend. Gallery McGillis_Mask (1).png|McGillis dresses as Montag McGillis_Fareed.png|McGillis during season one Category:Post Disaster Category:MS Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans Category:MS Gundam: IBO - Iron Armored Warriors